


IT: Intergalactic Human Technology Experts

by scribblings_of_a_skald



Category: Space - Fandom, Space Vehicles
Genre: IT - Freeform, alien - Freeform, scifi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblings_of_a_skald/pseuds/scribblings_of_a_skald
Summary: Sometimes, humans really are the best species for the job.Note: Written as a prompt from tumblr user: writing-prompt-s.





	IT: Intergalactic Human Technology Experts

The girl sighed and closed her eyes, slumping down the cool metallic wall of her room.

The pager in her hand buzzed again. And again.

Moaning, she stood up and straightened her cap. Grabbing her messanger bag with her laptop and other essentials, she left her living quarters and began the trek to the upper levels of the starship.

When the girl had decided to major in language concepts for her masters degree, she never expected she’d end up in this hallway. She wanted to join the United Nations, to use her diplomacy to stop wars and help humanity.

She began to climb the ramp to the next level, where the call for her had originated, and wondered why she bothered.

How was she supposed to know that, within a mere month of graduating, an alien would find the Voyager II spacecraft? How was she supposed to know that the aliens, amazed by the technology they found aboard, would follow the humans’ primitive starmap and make contact with Earth? And no one could have possibly expected the aliens to request to the humans accompany them on their voyage through the heavens, exploring the unknown planets.

Originally, when the girl had heard the call was for linguists, she was ecstatic, wondering what life among the stars might be.

She was never expecting this.

As she approached the top of the ramp, the door slide open. In front of her sat a purple figure with one long limb repeatedly punching a button on his console–the button that paged the girl. A metal box smoked on the console in from of him.

The girl sighed, “Kiwrbfyxn t sbfiren awbfui4nwykyn?” (Hello, my prince-captain, what’s the trouble?)

The alien glared at her, chittering in his language, roughly translating to, ‘Curse you, tech support! You’re so slow, with your two little legs!’

The girl closed her eyes and replied in a soft voice, “Did you try turning it off and on again?”


End file.
